


Art for "The Lines Between Brotherhood and Blood"

by Gryph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_j2_bigbang, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "The Lines Between Brotherhood and Blood" written by <a href="http://jasmineisland.livejournal.com">Jasmineisland</a> for <a href="http://spn-j2-big%20bang.livejournal.com">spn-j2-big bang</a>. When he returns from Purgatory, Dean is angry at Sam for abandoning any search for him. So he turns to Benny to fill the hole in his heart. Meanwhile, Sam's got his own problems to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The Lines Between Brotherhood and Blood"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lines Between Brotherhood and Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851792) by [jasmineisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland). 



> A big thank you to [Jasmineisland](http://jasmineisland.livejournal.com) for being a great author to work with. I loved the story, and it was a lot of fun to create art for her.

 

Banner:

Section Breaks:

Other Graphics:


End file.
